


[podfic] User Error

by analise010, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Set During Iron Man 1, Starkbot Feels, originally recorded in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: DUM-E knows.(two podfic versions)





	[podfic] User Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [User Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134938) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



****

**Title: User Error (version one)**  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
**Warnings:** Starkbot Feels, set during Iron Man 1, originally recorded in 2014

 **Length:**  00:03:03  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_User%20Error_%20v1.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting us!)

 

 

 

 **Title: User Error (version two)**  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
**Warnings:** Starkbot Feels, set during Iron Man 1, originally recorded in 2014

 **Length:**  00:03:36  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_User%20Error_%20v2.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting us!)

**Author's Note:**

> These podfics were originally recorded in 2014 as a gift for kalakirya, and then sat unposted for five years. I actually did the editing back in 2014.......but I forgot to note which SFX I used, so I don't actually know what sounds are in these podfics anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
